


Twisted Perfection

by Multifiiction



Category: British Actor RPF, Harrison Osterfield - Fandom, Reader - Fandom, X reader - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Dorks in Love, Double Penetration, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Slight Smut, Smut, dp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: Being the personal assistant of Tom Holland was an incredible opportunity, being one alongside with Harrison Osterfield was even better. After some time the two men realize that they have feelings for you. They have to decide whether their friendship or love is more important.
Relationships: Harrison Osterfield & You, Harrison Osterfield/Original Character(s), Harrison Osterfield/Original Female Character(s), Harrison Osterfield/Reader, Harrison Osterfield/You, Tom Holland (Actor) & Reader, Tom Holland (Actor) & You, Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/You, Tom Holland x Reader x Harrison Osterfield, Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield, Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield/Original Character(s), Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield/Reader, Tom Holland/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 19





	Twisted Perfection

Why was that everyone decided to go to Starbucks at the exact same time as you did? You waited for about half an hour just to get three coffees. One iced-coffee for yourself since it is beyond hot in London and two for your friends, Tom and Harrison.   
Tom Holland hired you as a personal assistant, since he became a better-known person, Harrison, his other assistant, needed some help.   
When you saw the ad you were in the office, working your butt off for little to no money, you were in a tiny place with many other people, so you decided you needed some change.  
You applied for the job and got it. After an interview of course. Harrison was the one who did it since Tom was busy. Harrison was very nice and asked only the necessary questions. Your first impression of him was that he had gorgeous eyes and a fantastic personality.  
When you first met with Tom he was his bubbly talkative self. You immediately became friends, just like with Harrison.  
Now, you had been working for Tom for about two months, and you had to admit that this job was 100% better than your office job.  
You met many celebrities, stayed in fancy hotel rooms and had dinner in expensive restaurants. And the fact that you were often with two gorgeous men, helped your self-esteem a lot. You found yourself often thinking about both Tom and Haz since you basically lived your life with them. But you had to remind yourself that Tom is boss and Haz is only a co-worker, yes they are your friends, but there is no way that men like them would want someone like you.  
***  
As you arrived on set with the three cups of coffee, you checked your watch.   
You made it just in time to the set.  
“Mornin’, (Y/N).” Tom greeted you.  
“Oh, good morning, Tom. Here.” you smiled as you handed him the coffee. He thanked you.  
“Please don’t forget and go through the plans of next week with Haz. He said he texted you or something,” he said as he sipped his coffee. You two started to walk in the direction of his trailer. He was about to begin shooting and he needed to get dresses.  
“Oh yes, he did. He said I should meet him in his trailer. Hopefully, next week we get to stay in a hotel instead of trailers. The heatwave is killing me.” your annoyed tone made Tom laugh a little.  
“You sound like a British person. Always complaining…but yeah, I do hope as well. I have to go. See ya later, (Y/N).”  
“Bye.” just as Tom left, you phone beeped again.  
Mr. Blue Eyes:   
Can you come to my trailer now? So we can ran over next week’s plan? :D  
You:  
On my way ;)  
It took you about three minutes to get to Haz. The door was open but you knocked on it before letting yourself in.  
“I bought coffee.” you said as you spotted him sitting by the table typing on is phone.  
“Thank you, (Y/N).” you loved the way both him and Tom said your name, with that accent of theirs, it sounded like perfection. You handed him the cup as he displayed the papers.  
“Let’s get this over with.” you said as you hopped down beside the male.  
***  
In total it took two hours. But your wish was granted, you will be staying in a hotel. Right next to Tom’s room and across Haz’s.   
The rest of the day went fine. You went along with Tom to his interviews, watching from behind the scenes with Haz.  
It was always fun the laugh along with him as he made jokes with the interviewer.  
***  
As you returned back on set, Haz went with you since he left his phone charger there the other day. He quickly found it and left. You were so happy that the way was over and you were in need of a shower.   
It was such a long and exhausting day. But then again, with these men, every day was like this one.  
You closed the door of your trailer, but you didn’t know that you forgot to lock it.   
You started to undress.  
You were in your underwear when the door suddenly opened.  
“(Y/N), have you seen my- Oh my God. I’m so sorry.” it was Harrison. And he totally just walked in on you getting undressed you quickly picked up the shirt you were wearing previously and covered yourself with it.  
The air stood still. Nothing moved, only your breathing was audible. Suddenly Haz looked at you. From top to bottom. You could see that something changed in his eyes. He started to slowly walk towards you. You backed away but after your second step, your back hit the wall. Haz trapped you in-between him and the wall.  
Why was he looking at you like that? Why was he so close?  
He was leaning in and you couldn’t do anything. You felt his hot breath on your skin. His lips were literally millimeters away from your lips.   
But before he could kiss you he pulled himself back abruptly. Like he just got a slap to his face. Realization hit him like a truck and he didn’t even look into your eyes. He was scared to do so.  
“I’m sorry.” was all he could mutter before he ran out the door, closing it behind him.  
What the hell was that?!  
***  
Harrison was avoiding you, but the job both of you had was making it difficult for him. He wouldn’t look into your eyes, too ashamed of himself and you were a babbling blushing mess when he was around.  
It didn’t take much for Tom to realize this.  
He tried to confront his best friend and Haz told him everything that happened, but not more not less. And now Tom wanted to talk with you.  
“I told you, he just leaned in, then ran out after saying a quick apology. Nothing happened.” you said as you were on the phone with Tom. He was currently on set with Haz as you were working in your hotel room. Tom and you always talked about private stuff, not only business. Although he is your boss, you had a great friendship with him. You’d say that you felt more towards him, but Harrison confused you.  
Why does life have to be so difficult?!  
“I know. But there must have been something else. Didn’t he tell you anything else, are you sure?”  
And then you remembered, Haz’s eyes, the intense feelings radiating from them, making a shiver ran down your spine again and again. You knew you needed to talk with him and figure things out. It was effecting your work and you couldn’t let that happen.  
“Positive. I have to hang up. See ya later.”  
“Okay. I will go to your room later. Bye.”  
Although you hang up the phone, your thoughts didn’t let you work. This was getting too much.  
***  
Later, there was a knock on your door.  
You supposed it will be Tom, and indeed it was him.   
But he wasn’t alone.  
“Hey, (Y/N)!” Tom greeted you as Harrison just smiled. Without saying anything you let them into your room. “You have time now, right?” asked Tom.  
“I-I do.” you still wasn’t sure how to act with Haz in the room.  
“Good. Let’s sit down.” and you all did. Harrison and Tom sat in front of you. You felt like a kid again, you three probably looked like when the parents scold their child with the guys being the parents.  
Suddenly Harrison spoke up.  
“You see, (Y/N). Tom and I had a talk…After what happened last week…when I ran out. I’m sorry by the way. But we talked and decided.”  
Oh no! They are going to fire you!  
“We are both in love with you.” What?! “And we are going to fight for you. Neither of us can lose, and we won’t share. So, it’s all up to you.” Tom didn’t say a thing only nodded as Harrison’s words.   
As he finished, both of them were looking at you. With those intense eyes of theirs.  
Both of them were in love with you?! You felt like you’d faint.  
What were you going to do?  
You just stood there, looking like a complete idiot and feeling like one too.  
It wasn’t that you hadn’t felt anything for them, it was all just way too weird.  
Love wasn’t something you had before, especially not from two men at the same time.  
They just looked at you, waiting for something, anything, to happen. Harrison looking with his sky blue eyes and Tom with his chocolate brown ones. You felt like they could see into your soul.  
“I-I-I don’t know….what to say.”   
“You don’t have to, right now. We will give you time. You can look for us when you made your decision.”  
What decision?  
“Yeah. Take your time Y/N. And when you know who you want to be with…you know…inform them.” said Tom while looking between you and Harrison.  
They made sure that you really were fine and felt your home. Leaving you and all your thoughts alone.  
***  
Later that night you did what all young adults would in the same situation. You bought a bottle of vodka and got drunk.  
If you were honest with yourself, you must have looked pretty pathetic, alone at home, drinking.  
“Why are boys like this?! They say something this huge and then they just leave, leaving the girl behind, to do all the thinking. And what decision should I make?! Choose between two Gods?! And why?! Why do they assume that I want to choose? I love being single….okay that’s not entirely true but it’s better than choosing between them! UGH….what the hell should I do?!” You talked to your plant not caring if your neighbors would hear you. You had a far bigger problem than to deal with noise complaints.  
***  
For the next week, you called in sick, not wanting to face nor Tom nor Haz.  
You mostly sat at home, looking for a new job.  
You figured since you will have to choose between them, you might as well find a new way of income, maybe that way it will be less awkward in the future.  
You were minding your own business when your phone buzzed.  
Tom:  
We are worried, Darling. Are you okay? Why are you not coming to work?  
You didn’t want to reply, but you already opened the message, so he would see that you have read it.   
I’m all good. Just a little cold. I might be able to go in next Monday. Don’t worry.   
You wrote simply.  
After getting back an Okay, see you on Monday, then. You threw your phone on the couch and went back to your laptop.  
***  
Monday came pretty quickly. But you were ready.  
Soon you found yourself standing in front of them, them asking for an answer. And you wanted to put them out of their misery. This past week was just as difficult for them as it was for you. They couldn’t stop thinking about you and their friendship. And that’s the main thing. You didn’t want to hurt their friendship, they had been friends for such a long time, a girl shouldn’t be the end of that, not even if you were that girl, not even if you had feelings for them. Friendship was above it all.  
“I’ve decided.” you heard as they held their breath back. But what you said next, was not they had expected.  
“I quit.”   
***  
You haven’t seen them since then. You only went to Tom so you could sign the necessary documents, but left immediately when he started to talk about the incident.   
You found a new job, you started working in a small jewelry store, not as a seller, but you kept the place clean, arranged the merchandise, stuff like that.  
And you liked that job. It was less stressful, it didn’t involve moving around the country or the whole world. But there was a little part of you that missed the boys.   
Harrison tried and looked for you. But luckily you weren’t at home at the time. The message that he left was what you found. You didn’t even read it, just throw it away.  
You wanted to forget both of them. Like you never knew them. Like you never met with them.   
But they haunted your dreams. Their handsome faces, their amazing bodies, their fantastic personalities, their sexy accents, everything about them haunted you. You could never forget their expression when you told them that you’ll quit. They looked surprised, sad, scared and a bit angry   
You never expected them to be angry.  
Angry at you.  
It was about 4 pm when there was a loud bang on your door.  
“I’m coming!... Jesus, who could that be?!”  
And there they were the two men you tried to forget. You felt like it will be a never-ending circle if you won’t let them in and let them say what they have to. Somehow you understood them, after all, you never gave them an answer when they confessed nor after.  
You did what you thought might be the best.  
You ran.  
And now they found you.  
“We need to talk.” both of them said at the same time.  
You could only nod and let them in. Since it wasn’t their first time over at your house, they navigated trough easily and sat down at your table.  
You took place at the head of the table, both of them looking at you with such anger.  
“You shouldn’t have done this.”  
“What exactly, Harrison?” you didn’t mean to sound so angry when you were on the verge of crying.  
“Ran away. Like a coward.” he whispered the last part, but the awkward silence that filled the room helped you hear his every word.  
“At least give us an answer. We confessed and gave you the option to choose between us. And the next thing we know, you quit your job. We were such good friends, and don’t tell me that you never had feelings for us, because that’s bullshit, Darling. Even if you told us that you want one or the other, we could have make it work, even if you would say none of us. But leaving without answers, leaving us in the dark is a bitchy move.”   
“How dare you!” sudden anger filled your body at his words. “Don’t call me a bitch in my own home. Tom! And you Harrison, me a coward? I’m very aware that what I did wasn’t the right thing, and I should have explained it to both of you. But you clearly didn’t came here to talk or for answers, you came to call me names and then leave. Well, let me tell you guys. That not only your last couple of weeks had been a disaster. Let me tell you that you’re not the only ones having difficulties. And you’re definitely not the only ones who got their heartbroken.” At that, you sat down on your chair again. You felt so small, so venerable. You felt tears escape your eyes. “How could have I? How can I choose between you two?” you looked into both of their eyes before you looked down at your hands again.   
They looked confused but all their anger was long gone. “You two had been friends for… God knows how long, and then I come into the picture and ruin it? I’m not that type of girl. So here’s my answer…  
I cannot and won’t choose. Because your friendship is way more important than a girl.”  
They just stood there. In complete silence looking at you like you had two heads or something.  
“Love…Y/N…”  
“No, please Tom, Harrison…You can’t do this to me or to yourselves.” you hoped that deep down they knew this and with time they will be able to forgive you, at least you really hoped they will.   
You were right, time did help. Time helps to erase every wound.   
A month to be exact.   
You thought back to the moments you spent with them. Oh, how you missed their laugh and silliness.   
You’d be a liar if you said you hadn’t thought about many many scenarios of “what would have happened.”  
What would have happened if you’d chosen Tom?  
What would have happened if you’d chosen Harrison?  
You played many scenarios in your head.  
You stood strong by your opinion of not wanting to choose. But you loved them. Both of them.   
Too bad that it never happened.  
Too bad that that month only existed in your head.  
Too bad that you were still standing in your living room with four pair of eyes looking at you, observing your every move.   
“And what if-“ Tom broke the silence that felt like an eternity. “What if you don’t choose? You said you love both of us and that way you don’t have to blame yourself for choosing.”  
Both you and Harrison looked at him, shocked.  
Not choosing….with both of them?  
You felt your head spinning. Another question, you had to answer. Another decision, you had to make.  
“We could try.” said Harrison.  
Then both of them hugged you. And it felt amazing, you missed both of their smell so much, missed their warmth.   
You kissed both of them. You kissed Tom while Harrison attacked your neck then you kissed Haz while Tom treated your neck.  
It didn’t take much for all of you to get into the bedroom.   
It didn’t take much for all of you to get naked.  
And it certainly did take much for you finally realize the situation. To be more exact right when you were about to ride Harrison.   
You realized what was happening as both of them put condoms on.   
As if Haz realized the doubt in you he lent up and kissed the bite mark on your neck that Tom did.   
“It’s going to be okay, Y/N. We will be gentle.”  
“That’s not what I’m worried about. Even if w-“  
“Darling, we are grown man, we can share. And we both love you very very much.”  
“I love you too.” you said to both of them. As you looked at Tom he got behind you.   
“Have you ever done this?” he asked, you shook your head, no. He knew he will have to be careful, you weren’t a virgin but anal was never your thing.  
“But, I want to. So, you won’t get left out.” Tom’s eyes sparkled.  
“Princess. You are the best.”  
And so there you were, riding Harrison like you never done before, while Tom trusted into your ass. At first, both of them were slow, but as your moans got louder and as you started to ask them to move faster, they both did.  
All three of you reached your climaxes at the same time.   
That night you reached your climax at least six times. It wasn’t simple sex, it was making love. Making love to the men you love them most. And finally, they were happy.  
You were laying on your back, panting. Haz handed you his shirt and you put it on.  
You lay down one more time. Tom took your left side and put his head on your chest while Haz took your right. All of you fell asleep smiling like fools.  
Everyone defined perfection differently. Some might say their children are perfection to them, some might say a painting, their partner or their pet. And for you this was it, sleeping in the arms of Tom Holland and Harrison Osterfield.  
It was just a different type of perfection, a twisted perfection.


End file.
